A general object of the invention is to provide a changeable combination padlock having a novel non-detachable mounting for its pivotal blocking lever with a pair of springs so applied to separated undersurface portions of the supporting plate that the same, by their pulls, exert evenly distributed forces against the blocking lever to bias it in a certain direction for locking bolt releasing purposes.
A further object of the invention is to provide in a changeable combination padlock of the character described, a permanent, exteriorally accessible changer button which, when turned in one direction releases certain clutch elements from the permutation wheels to permit the latter to be turned for combination changing purposes, under certain conditions.
Further objects of the invention are to provide a changeable combination padlock which is relativey simple to manufacture, assemble and operate, in which all of the parts are permanently united, which will resist unauthorized attempts to open it by "rapping," which is strong and durable, which is neat and attractive in appearance, and which is effective for its intended purposes.